total_drama_do_overfandomcom-20200213-history
Geoff
Geoff, labeled The Party Guy, was a camper on Total Drama Island Do Over as a member of the Rabid Ducks. He was a contestant on Total Drama Action Do Over. He was a passenger on Total Drama World Tour Do Over as a member of Team Gloom N Doom. He does not return to compete in Total Drama All Stars Do Over. He is a competitor in Total Drama Pahkitew Do Over as a member of Pimapotew Kinosewak and later swapped to Waneyihtam Maskwak. Geoffsquare.jpg RabidDucks.jpg TeamGloomNDoom.jpg FloatingSalmonIcon.png ConfusedBearsIcon.png Biography Geoff grown up in a party town or the west coast. Spring break, long weekends, summertime - people came from all around to party in his town. Because of that, Geoff learned at a young age how to really party. REALLY. He's the oldest of five brothers, so he feels it's his duty to show them how to party the right way. Thanks to his bohemian parents (who met, married, and conceived Geoff on a beach) Geoff has chillaxin' party-hearty DNA in his blood. At school, he's everybody's buddy. He's the star quarterback on his high school football team and after they won last season's playoffs, the lock room had to be rebuilt from the ground up after a three-day-party-fest. Geoff's goal is to take a bit out of life and chew it until there's nothing left but seeds that he can scatter into the wind to start the whole party cycle of life all over again. His eventual plan is to be a party organizer. He thinks that would be the most AWESOME job ever. He can't even imagine how much fun that would be - and he would totally ROCK at it, too. He just wants everybody to get along and chill out. Although, he usually hangs with the cool crowd, he's no snob. Geoff will party with anybody who's interested in partying. He likes everybody for whatever it is that they can bring to the table (or party). Geoff enjoys spending time at the beach, camping, or anywhere else a party could be had. That's why Geoff auditioned for Total Drama Island, because it basically includes all his favorite things... people, camping, and parties. Coverage Total Drama Island Do-Over Geoff established himself as the life of the party when he snuck a boom box on the island, starting up a rave within seconds. He immediately took a shining to Bridgette and gained a crush on her. Sierra caught up on this by Dodgebrawl and vowed to ship them together. In Not Quite Famous, Geoff and Bridgette became in charge of their team after Sierra was poisoned. Geoff spent more time trying to comfort Bridgette then run the team, resulting in Tyler's mishap and his elimination. In The Sucky Outdoors, it's revealed that Bridgette likes Shin, but Geoff does not know this. In Paintball Deer Hunter, Beth convinces both Bridgette and Geoff to write letters to eachother, unaware that Bridgette's letter would go to Shin. Alejandro used this and switched the letters around, confusing Shin, Bridgette, and Geoff. Later, in Who Can You Trust?, Geoff became jealous of Shin and Bridgette after Alejandro told him of their attractions. After a pep talk from Al, Geoff rigged the votes to eliminate Shin that night. Proceeding these events, Geoff consoles Bridgette, using her rebound to get her good side. Eventually, he cracks under the pressure and admits what he did to Bridgette in X-Treme Torture, thus ending their friendship. He is later forced to leave the island when Owen is poisoned, since it's an all male elimination in Brunch Of Disgustingness and he has a hand at medics, (ironically taught to him by Bridgette). He roots for Dj in the finale. In the TDIDO special, Geoff tags along with Bridgette and Shin, trying to make up for his mistakes, but is rejected by Bridgette, Shin accepts him, though. He later gets caught up in a finale crash and excels to Total Drama Action Do Over Total Drama Action Do-Over Geoff is chastised by Chris for his cheating last season in the intro to the movie set. In Monster Cash, Vanessa manipulates him by pretending to be attracted to him. Her plan works when he's eliminated early in Alien Resurr-eggtion for having ties to her while she narrowly evades elimination. In his aftermath appearance, he is silent, yet shows great attention when Gwen speaks about her struggles. In the finale, Geoff votes for Harold. In the TDADO special, Geoff becomes jobless when Dj fires him from working at his cooking show. Geoff joins the cast in their journey to win back their fame, hopefully landing Geoff a job again. He qualifies for Total Drama World Tour Do Over after being saved by Mel, whom Geoff appreciates for looking good, but doesn't show any further signs of attraction. Total Drama World Tour Do-Over Before the teams start, Geoff tells Cody in private about his crush on Gwen during a party he throws. Later, Geoff joins Team Gloom N Doom during Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1. Geoff befriends Scott over time during Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan, Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, and Broadway Baby. In Broadway Baby, Geoff leaves a present for Gwen, admitting his crush on her. Gwen rejects Geoff many times in episodes such as Slap Slap Revolution, and The Am-AH-Zon Race. In Can't Help Falling In Louvre, Dj and Nathaniel help Geoff talk to Gwen. Geoff later throws the challenge in order to get Gwen's attention. She decides to give him a chance before he's eliminated. In the aftermath, Geoff was a bachelor for Sierra, but was thankfully rejected so he could be interviewed by Leshawna and Cody, whereupon he elaborated upon his relationship with her. Geoff and Gwen reunited in The Aftermath VIII. Geoff rooted for, and aided Scott in the finale. In the TDWTDO special, Gwen and Geoff struggled with combining their passions, partying and art. Lindsay, Leshawna, and Cody helped them to combine their passions and make a goth themed party, which was the setting of the farewell to the All Stars. Geoff and Gwen were not admitted into Total Drama All Stars Do Over. Total Drama Pahkitew Do Over Geoff was brought back to the game illegally, since his contract was shredded. Geoff and Gwen arrive with Charlotte and Trent. Both seem to notice some slippage in Trent and Charlotte's relationship. Gwen agrees to back off, while Geoff vows to help them. Geoff and Gwen are placed on separate teams. Geoff is on Pimapotew Kinosewak. Geoff witnesses Leonard and Nicole's eliminations due to their relationship. Not wanting to wind up like the two, Geoff switches teams when Gwen switches in No Sense Nonsense. Geoff's decision caused a rift between him and Gwen, which lasted a while. Not wanting to tell Gwen directly why he switches, Geoff attempts to make it up to Gwen by flattering her in I Love You, I Love You Knots, which doesn't work. Geoff and Gwen reconcile and talk it out in Chef Bait Ooh Ha Ha before Gwen is eliminated later that evening. Geoff moves on to comfort Charlotte and Trent during their relationship fiasco. Geoff acts as their mediator before Trent's paranoia leads him to believe Charlotte is cheating on him with Geoff. In Pitching Pahkapella, Trent punches Geoff when Charlotte officially breaks up with him, not knowing that it's actually Mel that Charlotte has dumped him for. In Blast From The Past, Trent attempts to eliminate Geoff, but ends in a tiebreaker between the two of them. Trent overpowers Geoff with rage and the team as a distraction, and sends Geoff home that night. Appearances *Of the first generation of canon contestants, Geoff has yet to outrank Noah, Courtney, Trent, Bridgette, Dj, Duncan, Gwen and Alejandro *Of the second generation of canon contestants, Geoff has yet to outrank B, Jo and Zoey. *Of the first generation of original characters, Geoff has yet to outrank Abigail, Will, Felicity, Charlotte, Nathaniel and Mel. *Of the third generation of canon contestants that Geoff has competed against, Geoff has yet to outrank Ella, Jasmine, Sky and Shawn. *Of the second generation of original characters that Geoff has competed against, Geoff has yet to outrank Fallon and Colton. Gallery GeoffSIt.png Geoff3.png Geoffsitting2.png TDA_DIY_Char_Geoff.png Trivia *Geoff has sung in a total of six songs in Total Drama World Tour Do Over **Come Fly With Us, Lovin Time, Before We Die, Blame Game, Paris In The Springtime, and Versus. *Geoff is currently one of twenty one contestants to have participated in only three seasons, the others being Zoey, Owen, Mike, Lindsay, Justin, Trent, Izzy, Harold, Gwen, Jo, Duncan, DJ, Dawn, Dakota, Courtney, Cody, Cameron, Bridgette, B and Alejandro. Category:Males Category:Rabid Ducks Category:TDIDO Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:TDADO Contestants Category:TDWTDO Contestants Category:Team Gloom N Doom Category:TDPDO Contestants Category:Floating Salmon